


A Drink Between Friends

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: In the aftermath of a bi-annual kage summit, Gaara and Naruto get personal.





	A Drink Between Friends

Twice a year, with some variation, there would be a kage summit. After the conference, there would be drinking. This one was no exception, but the brunt had gone home, leaving Naruto and Gaara clutching their glasses and recounting the more trying aspects of kagehood.

“The girls,” Gaara bemoaned. “I've got too many wishing company with me.”

Naruto snorted. “I don't get girls like you do.” He chuckled suddenly, abruptly. “Still, you’re unmarried after all this time. I would've thought you found a woman you liked by now.”

Then the laughter and noise had stopped, Gaara’s gaze fixed on a distant point in the room. The resounding air of brooding had followed, Naruto only recognizing such thanks to years of being acquainted with Sasuke. Even in the haze of mind, he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. “Sorry, didn't think that was a sore spot.”

“It's fine. It's not necessarily that.” His gaze dipped down to his shoes. “It's women. Well, not women themselves. It's me and women. I like them just fine, just not in that way.” Every word that followed the previous had grown quieter, until Gaara had squeaked out the last bit.

“So you're gay?” Naruto tried to go for mild and unsurprised, but he realized he'd shouted it when he heard the echo of it in the empty hallways. “Who else knows?”

“My siblings. Shinki has figured it out by now, I believe.”

“Wow.” That commenced the staring between them. Awkward, quiet, pointed looks until Gaara finally deflated.

“I shouldn't have said anything.”

“No, it's okay. I don't care. It's just surprising to know someone for so long and just learn this about them.”

“Still,” Gaara started. “Now it's weird.”

“It's not weird.”

“It's weird,” Gaara affirmed. “Me, in my thirties, worried about getting married because I'm self conscious of my sexuality. It's childish.”

“It's not. It's not fair to yourself to think that. It's perfectly valid, you know. to be worried about something like that. I know your officials are on you to finally take a wife.”

“Looks professional,” Gaara agreed. “A good kage has a spouse and children. A good kage is an example for the rest of the village.” He swirled his glass, giving it a longing look. “Be fruitful and multiply.” There was a suspended silence before, “I want children of my own,” he mumbled. “But I thought, how unfair, to trap a woman in a marriage like that.”

Naruto shrugged. “You do what you have to.”

“I know,” Gaara nodded. “But I don't want that for myself. It doesn't stop people from asking.”

“Who's asking?”

“My officials. The village. Friends. Acquaintances. Enemies.”

“Everyone,” Naruto noted aloud.

“Everyone,” Gaara repeated with a humorless smile. “And then to see you, who made it work-”

“I'm bisexual,” Naruto interjected. “It's hardly the same.”

“It's not, but isn't there that half that longs for men?”

“Of course. And there's that part of me that longs for every beautiful woman I see. There's that part of me that longs to resign so I can spend a carefree life doting on my kids. There's that part of me that doesn't want to get out of bed in the morning. You've been doing this longer than me, so you'd know this better than anyone else and you know why it's important not to stray off the beaten path.”

This new silence was loaded and tense. Gaara's eyes wore an expression that unsettled Naruto. “If Sasuke came to you, ready to leave his wife, what would you do?”

Naruto swallowed thickly, loudly. “That's not fair.”

“What's fair, Naruto? What is fairness? All we have in life are choices. We deal with those consequences and implications. You leave your wife for Sasuke, and then what? Your wife resents you. Your children will get over it. The village will be upset, but you've made your mark. They'll forget when you do something else good for it. You live with the shame for a few weeks, months, what have you but overall you're happier. You shoulder a little guilt, but is it worse than the hole in your heart?”

Dejection was not a feeling Naruto dealt with. He tapped a fingernail against his drinking glass. “Let's leave it.”

“I'm making a point here.”

“You're drunk,” Naruto immediately accused.

“You're drunk,” Gaara retaliated.

“And? We’re drunk. We shouldn’t be talking about stuff like this.”

“And nothing.” Gaara sat back. “I'm gay and lonely, you're bisexual and pining. We've got a good enough excuse as any to forget it tomorrow, so let's sleep together.”

“You're ridiculous.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “That whole speech just to ask for sex?”

Gaara offered a small smirk in recompense. “I needed time to decide whether I wanted to or it.”

“So what point were you trying to make?”

Gaara waved a dismissive hand. “I’m not talking about the point now. I don’t care about the point anymore.”

With a shake of the head, Naruto dug, “I can't believe you've been a kage most of your life.”

“I can't believe it either. Sleep with me?”

“That sounds like a mistake.”

“That didn't sound like a no,” Gaara pressed.

Naruto considered in audible silence, tapping his foot and clearing his throat. Not awkward between them, not now that they had decades behind them and drinks in them, but the idea hadn’t become any less weird. “I'm going to regret this.”

“I'm sure you are.”

“So will you.”

Gaara nodded. “I'm sure I will.”

“It's madness, then.”

“Madness,” Gaara tutted. “We've seen madness. This isn't madness.”

“It's up there. It's as bad, if not moreso.”

“Decide it’s whatever, you still haven't told me 'no’.”

Naruto set the glass down, pushed it far from himself, deciding he had enough to drink. He left his arm outheld, looked from his hand and slowly up to Gaara's face. “And where, pray tell, are we going to do this?” He gestured around. “All that’s here are armchairs and tables.”

“Armchair, table,” Gaara began listing. “Floor, wall.”

“Why limit ourselves. We have chakra. Why not the ceiling?” Naruto bit.

“Even thinking about infidelity makes you this bitter.”

“I love my family.”

“And you love sasuke.”

“You're not Sasuke.”

“Naruto.”

“What?”

A beat. Their gazes met and Gaara blinked. “You still haven't rejected me.”

That was it, the final nudge. Naruto’s hand shot out and pulled Gaara's wrist, guiding the man onto his lap where a hand rested on either hip and he ground upwards against the flat, bony ass.

There wasn't much to argue at that point, the pair decidedly falling silent save for hitched breaths and the rustle of clothing shifted and removed at their greatest convenience.

It was about maximizing exposure of skin in the least amount of time, Gaara very easily removing his overcoat and the shirt beneath, giving Naruto an in to sucking hard on the skin over the collarbones.

Gaara ground down. Naruto felt himself hard, erection clothed and straining. He wanted to fuck Gaara, knew they didn't have the tools they needed but that thought kept him going. Kept his mind occupied and his body compliant when he tasted desert on his lips.

Naruto had been with another man only once since being married. An away mission before he'd become hokage, bunked with a shinobi from another village. At one point, they were certain it was a suicide mission and they turned to each other for comfort. It was something like this, something desperate, ugly and eager.

Except this wasn't a partner that he’d part ways with and forget in due time. This was a lifetime friend and a fellow leader. They always dealt in the same business.

He moaned when Gaara reached back and palmed his cock. In turn, he took the other’s in hand and held firm. They had nothing on them, so he spit down onto hand and cock and pumped.

Gaara managed to fish him out and matched the strokes. The angle was bad, the weight on his legs distracting and heavy but something still worked about it. The breathing, small grunts between them, sounds he’d never heard from Gaara, pitchy grunts and uneven breathing, small words of encouragement never extending past a syllable.

They kept up lazy strokes, eventually shifting to something more comfortable, where Gaara squeezed in so they sat side-by-side and had easy access. He had the weight of his companion on his side when Gaara came, his naturally curved cock spraying excess on Naruto’s abs and thighs.

He was too drunk to think it was gross. He was too drunk to even really notice beyond the first hot spurt on his skin. He was focused on Gaara’s hand on him, zoned in on the pleasing sight until he felt that stir that told him he was close. He said something. At least he thought he did, but had forgotten by the time he was coming and Gaara was squeezing the over-sensitive head.

They breathed now, hands settled on each other’s thighs, the room warm with exertion. It was difficult just keeping his eyes open and, fuck it, he allowed himself to sleep like that. 

When he woke up, Gaara was asleep on his shoulder. Cocks out, parts of their stomachs and thighs splotched in a coat of dried semen.

Naruto straightened up, his neck stiff. His stretching had stirred Gaara, who followed his waking with a pained groan.

“It was not worth it,” Naruto said to break the ice.

“Definitely not.” Gaara stood first, the lesser clothed of the two picked up his clothing off the floor.

With a noise of mild disgust, Naruto stood just to pull his slacks back up. Now decent, he stared at the bottle between them. “Another drink?”

“Sounds great.”

Once Gaara was dressed and sat in the opposite chair, they poured a pair of glasses and clinked.

“To day drinking,” Naruto toasted.

Gaara made a non-committal noise before they tossed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine important political meetings to be like this, but with more coke


End file.
